


Lasagna

by PepsicolaandMentos



Category: None - Fandom, There is. No fandom. I just wanna put this. Here. In the. Trash
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Sexy, im half drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsicolaandMentos/pseuds/PepsicolaandMentos
Summary: mmmMHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH





	Lasagna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PepsicolaandMentos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsicolaandMentos/gifts).



She lightly grazed her fork on his cheese topping,  
"L-Lasagna-Kun... I want you in my mouth!" She begged,  
"Ohoho baby take a bite~" Lasagna said seductively, before she picked a chunk of him up and put it in her mouth, savouring his taste,  
"L-Lasagna-Kun you taste so great nyaaaaaa-" she moaned,  
"Well eat up baby, there's a whole serving ahead~" he groaned out. For moments, she continued to eat him out until,  
"Lasagna-Kun, I'm on my last bite! Nyaaaa" she moaned out,  
"That's right baby erase me from existence," he groaned,  
"Nyaaaaa" she moaned before taking the last bite


End file.
